User talk:Iyarkonan
MH3 online buddies i can go online whenever im playing and if you want to go online with me, then just leave a message. i only go online on mondays, wednesdays, and tuesdays at about 4pm-7pm ET. I LIKE PIE! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!! do u like pie too?!?!?!?!?! hey man this is kutu slayer asking if you could help me fight the two tigrexs in the hall my in game name is onttuu Re: Dear Vesuvius, whoops. its on MHFU. plus, thanks for the help. i wanna see if there is a +10, not only a +15 because i can make 5 of the decorations to mkae a +10. There Is RE: Dear Vesuvius, thanks! when i figure out what it does, i will leave you a message and post the skill on the armor skills list. so now i know its only a +10 and a +15. You Mean This? About Your Guide guide if its the velocidrome one then you can delete it. i just made that one because i was bored. if its the purple gypceros one, then i will fix it. i actually supplied some info on the p. gypceros and it is one of my favorite monsters.PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) hey this is kutu slayer asking if u can help me with the 2 tigrexs quest in guild hall im on it right now see my page for more info RE: Guide yeah, i know. im actually in another wikia, but i cant think of anything to post. but ive just improved it and i will again when i think of something else to write down... and check for errorsPIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) in fact, i just killed another purple gypceros and i know what to add and fix! yay! ok... i just forgot, i found the page with the template but i dont know how to make one on my user page. if you have to place all the titles, etc. then i didn't. guide's way better! i just doubled or more the size of the guide! i think you should pay a visit to the guide again and see how better it is. i also fixed a lot of errors. i hope you like it more.PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 22:53, July 14, 2010 (UTC) 2 tigerex hunt blog by kutu slayer i will help you get hunter rank up ok im on from 7am to 11pm kutu slayer are you able to go on now? i have like 30min b4 i have to turn the PSP off so try to send a message within 5 min from this plz one more until in HR4 :the DREADED SHEN GAOREN (i hate their quests, do u?) kutu slayer i have a PSP on ch1 and go to online gathering hall 1 ok? and MHFU but i have MHF2 but my guy isnt that good my hunter name is Feces!? and hes waiting at Online Gathering Hall 01 now dreaded shen gaoren qeust sure feces!? ok... well, i just completed it. it is SUPER SUPER easy with a LS. although i almost never used it, i also used to repel a lao-shan. whenever you want, i should be able to go online and help you. and yay im HR4! so now i can help you!PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 15:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) im online right now get qeust ready im in hall 1 wasted hall im ready now with the two tigrexs in the mountains ok im ready ok im going on now i cant find you. are you using channel 1? on hall 1? on a psp? with a us server? i have to go ill be on tommorow at US pacific time 1:00 ok qeust join me now ok actually im going on RIGHT NOW and ill be online for like 10min so hurry to hall 1 man, its hard meeting up onlione with someone!PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) where are you? i cant find you are you in hall 01 on a psp on channel 1 with US server access?PIE GOOD! CUZ IT YUMMAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC)use the time for a 10-minute clock from now ok? Re: whatever ur talking about.... I'm on EU server... and I don't like playing with HR31- people I don't know as I can't trust them 99.99% of the time. Also, that userbox? Simply copy and paste the below coding and fill in the information. Artemis Paradox (talk) 21:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Dear Artemis Paradox, i dont have MH3. i go on MHFU, and thx 4 the userbox template. i like how it looks. plus, i know just how to change its color whenever i want. cool, huh? i got a new signature (for everyone to see):Dragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 02:32, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Chat box YES! that IS what i mean! so how can u get it? ok thx Re:Chat Box ok... id love that. so color and picture and quote? ok i can do that: quote: Dragons... will we need Heroes to fight them, or not? picture: shadowdragon.png (another of my pictures) color: i dunno, make it black, i guess? quote color (i guess): can you make a light purple? if not, then ill accept a purple. thx in advance oh yeah, about the purple gypceros guide...... you should look at it, its improved............... Dragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 02:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Done thanks! hey, thanks1 so you like the improvements on the guide i made? im logging off now im back on! yes im in america hello this kutu im currently charging up psp, i will be up 2 hours, and yes i live in america i use central time, in game name is onttuu so in 2 hours from that message i go on? so then id go on at about 4:45 your time, ok? and just to make sure, are you using ch1? and if so, YAY I GET TO GO ONLINEDragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 20:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) my hunter name is Feces!? no wait 4:30 in your time and 2:30 in mine. is that better for you?Dragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 21:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) About your Shen Gaoren guide: oh.. actually you could delete it. i forgot why i made it. i was juust bored. if you want, you can delete it.Dragons... will we need more heroes to fight them, or not? 00:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) wait, ill fix it. oh yeah... i forgot. ill fix it after i eat dinner. No I Can't Well Re: MHFU Help Aye... really easy questions... but the answer isn't really as easy. :/ #Iodrome/Giadrome/Whatever skulls cannot be obtained easily. All you can do is fight the highest ranked one available to you and pray. Carving celebrity, capturing with capture celebrity, etc, those are the only things that could help you obtain them easier. :/ Look at the trading list to see if something can be traded for them too. #Ashen-Lao Shan Lung is a huge dick the first time... there isn't really much to say. Get your best weapon, preferrably fire or dragon elemental and attack the weak spot (belly for melee, spine for gunners) non-stop. Use armors that grant attack/affinity up to increase your damage over time and thus the chance to actually kill it. If you're really desperate and know you won't die you could also always use andrenaline +2 and go at it. Monodevil armor had it iirc. Would work nice with a pierce-focused bow. #Your armor is fine, althought, since this is unite, if you want something better you could also just go after Nekoth quests and get some real high-rank equipment before taking Ashy on. Sorry... there isn't really anything to say. Prepare as well as possible and take a longer way around if necessary. Don't give up, you will kill that bastard sooner or later. I repelled it the first time with Onslaught Hammer, triple pounded the belly all the time and almost failed but I managed to hold him off long enough for the quest to end. Perhaps you should aim for that too. Artemis Paradox (talk) 19:15, July 9, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lkVwy6RFWHg As for the skulls, like hell I know. We've got carve rates and stuff everywhere! Look it up. Don't ask my stuff you can find on here. Artemis Paradox (talk) 07:04, July 10, 2011 (UTC)